Unforgettable Eyes
by a warrior rose
Summary: Naruto has lived a normal life hanging out with his friends and living with his adopted father, Iruka.until he meets Sasuke, a mysterious 12th grader who he wishes to know more,but when he gets to know him and finds out his history, will he stay with him?


**Hey everyone, this is A Warrior Rose. this is my first story and first little mini chapter. have fun and enjoy my little half an hour writing my first eventual narusasu.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THE ARE PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Naruto had always thought of love as magical. Love at first sight, a mysterious first meeting that blossomed out into a relationship between two people. Now reading the story Macbeth in grade 10 English he was marvelling at how someone could ever do what Lady Macbeth was doing to her husband. She supposedly loved him yet forced him to kill people. Most of the class he had been ignoring the story, it was stupid and why would they make high school children read about insane murderous wives? _It was_, he definitely thought, _bad_ _for their mental health_. He knew Shikimaru beside him thought the same thing, or at least used it as an excuse to sleep in class. By the end of the class Naruto was well on his way to sleep as well when he heard the lunch bell ring. Shoving his books into his bag he stood up to meet Kiba and a sleepy eyed Shikimaru by the door.

"Ugh that was boring!" Kiba exclaimed and gained a glare from the teacher which he returned with a grin. "Lets get something to eat!" he told Naruto and Shikimaru and headed towards the cafeteria.

"That boy is TOO energetic" Shikimaru mumbled but reluctantly followed Kiba and Naruto rolled his eyes. Shikimaru didn't like showing his feelings but Naruto knew he was exited to see his girlfriend Temari in the cafeteria like always. Naruto followed with a small smile at his friends and the excitement borne of getting to eat. They were all different but they got along very well, partly because they had been friends for a long time. Konoha high school had the lunch times separated from the 9th and 10th graders and the 11th and 12th graders because whenever they had all the student eating together, particularly the 9th and 12th graders, the 9th graders food often ended up on their laps and the floor.

The cafeteria was unimpressive, according to Naruto, but he had to go here. His friends were here and it was the only place his adopted father Iruka could afford. It was very minimal on payments and Naruto understood that despite the fact he didn't like ALL the aspects of the school, like the bullies, the revolting food and the horrible teachers, he would endure them to at least be with his friends. The cafeteria was obnoxiously loud; some kids sitting on tables to chat with their friends and some choosing to sit down on the bench's and just chat happily and noisily. Naruto and Kiba often did the same thing. When they approached the table Temari got up to kiss Shikimaru and watched with a smile as he blushed in front of his friends. She pulled him to the table and Naruto and Kiba were grinning at their red faced friend.

"Save me a seat okay?" Naruto asked Choji across the table and the boy nodded slightly, only looking up from his food to give a small "Mm-hmm" Naruto and Kiba walked cheerfully to the food counter, both grabbing a plate of fries and a slice of pizza.

"That was so boring!" Kiba exclaimed to Naruto as they headed back to the table and sat down.

"I know what you mean, dude" Naruto said dramatically to Kiba, fake falling asleep before jerking his head up to look like he had just woken up. Grinning like a madman, they both started to tear into their food.

"So i heard there's this new kid called Uchiha Sasuke at the school, girls seem to be falling all over him," Kiba said through a mouthful of fries and gravy before chuckling. "Their loss if they aren't all after me," he said and not one of the people at the table attempted to disguise their eye rolls.

"Oh shut up," they said in unison before laughing out loud.

Temari had chosen a salad with almonds and cranberry juice and was now regretting it as she smelled the pizza the other boys were eating. She shook her head. This was good for her, she repeated in her head. Maybe if she said it enough, she'd believe it.

"They say he came from a school from across the city and has a record from juvie a mile long." Kiba continued "I heard he's a psychopath too" He told them. Naruto looked at his shaggy brown haired friend and rolled his eyes once more.

"And they say your mom mated with a dog to make you. Why do you care so much about rumours so much anyway?" Naruto asked Kiba and he only huffed indignantly and glared at Naruto's comment, again reminding Kiba of his most hated rumour.

"Its only because without rumours he'd be nothing." Shikimaru muttered to Naruto and Kiba shifted his glare at Shikimaru. Kiba was the gossip hub of the school and loved to indulge him and his friends with the latest rumours about people.

"Your only jealous" Kiba muttered, biting into his pizza once again. The rest of the lunch passed without much more conversation other than talking about how much of a bitch Lady Macbeth was. By the end of lunch Kiba was back to his old chatty self, telling them how he had gone out with Hinata on Saturday and has kissed her at the end, hinting he had done more even though everyone knew that he was only exaggerating. That was when he had the first glance of the boy with the black raven hair sticking up in the back. What shocked Naruto most though were the dark, unforgettable eyes.

The rest of the day Naruto was wondering who this was and finally came up with the answer that he must be one person. Uchiha Sasuke. He knew that it was silly but he started believing all the rumours that Kiba had discussed at lunch. _Did he look like he had a juvenile record? Probably. Was he a psychopath? _Naruto thought those dark eyes had been a little unsettling. Did he believe that all the girls would fall over him? _Yes they definitely would... wait. _

What was he thinking? He shook his head as if it were an etch-a-sketch and that would erase his thoughts.

He didn't like guys. He liked Sakura-chan. She was beautiful, funny and awesome in every way. Hearing the final bell ring he got and put his books in his bag. This was his only class with her and he had been staring at her for the last while.

"Hey Sakura-chan" he greeted her with a grin. "So you wanna go out this Saturday?" and exhaled in a rush of air.

"Go away Naruto-kun, I wont go out with you!" She retorted, exasperated and shoved her way past him.

"She's never gonna go out with you, you know?" Shikimaru muttered as he came up beside Naruto and Naruto just grinned.

"I'm wearing her down," he said with a wink. "She'll accept someday!" he told Shikimaru just who looked at him in a bored fashion.

"Fantasize all you want," He said, leading the way out of the room. They agreed to meet out of the front of the school to go to Kiba's and Naruto texted Kiba to meet them outside. His locker was by the entrance of the school and when he was turning to leave, Naruto saw the boy with black hair who he assumed was Sasuke walking by. Turning his head slightly Sasukes eyes once again shocked Naruto into a reverie. Even when Sasuke turned and walked out of the school, Naruto was still thinking about his dark, unforgettable eyes.

**There it is! as you authors know, we like reviews to tell us how it is. are my characters ooc? tell me and warn me. i want both good and bad feedback so review!**


End file.
